


Violence Before Breakfast

by heartsdesire456



Series: Uncle Phil [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Which one are you?” Tony asked curiously.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Aiden raised an eyebrow. “I’m Aiden.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Tony nodded, humming into his coffee, before tilting his head. “Yeah, that means nothing to me.” He sipped his coffee. “Answer me this. Would you be more likely to watch a football game, or The Notebook?” he asked expectantly.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Stiles gaped, Pepper gasped, and Phil rolled his eyes.</i>
</p>
<p>7th fic to a series in which Phil is Stiles's uncle and Stiles and his friends are sneakier than Phil ever could have imagined. (M/M this time)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violence Before Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> You get a really long one because the last portion HAD to go with this piece. It doesn't fit as a beginning portion so it had to be included. (I doubt any of you are saddened by this, are you?)

Stiles and Danny were already talking to Aiden in the kitchen while Pepper and Phil drank coffee off to the side, having their own conversation, when some of the others joined. Tony was the first one in, looking red-eyed but wired whereas Dr. Banner looked exhausted and rumpled as he trailed behind him. “Ah, Danny!” he said brightly, walking over to the coffee machine with a smile aimed at him. “Ready for another day of fun and law breaking?” he asked, passing the first cup to Dr. Banner before pouring another for himself. He walked over and leaned against the counter across from the three teens. 

Danny shrugged. “Yeah, hopefully we can finish up today.”

Stiles rubbed at his head. “Anything the rest of us need to do today?” he asked, ruffling his hair as he yawned. 

Tony shrugged. “I’m sure your uncle can find some more training for the guys. Especially from what I hear about your Siamese twin thing,” he said, then looked at Aiden. “Which one are you?” he asked curiously.

Aiden raised an eyebrow. “I’m Aiden.”

Tony nodded, humming into his coffee, before tilting his head. “Yeah, that means nothing to me.” He sipped his coffee. “Answer me this. Would you be more likely to watch a football game, or The Notebook?” he asked expectantly.

Stiles gaped, Pepper gasped, and Phil rolled his eyes. “Dude…” Aiden just opened and closed his mouth a few times. “Did you really just say that?” he asked, shaking his head some.

Danny slammed his hand down on the counter as he stood from the barstool, glaring across the counter at Tony. “What the hell are you trying to say, huh?”

Tony shrugged with an amused look. “Oh come on, I’m not saying it’s a bad thing! I sure as hell wouldn’t watch a football game-“

“Tony!” Pepper snapped, glaring. “Stop before you get another lawsuit-“

Aiden cut her off, eyes red as he glared at Tony. “So what, my brother being gay makes him less manly?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “I never said there was anything bad about being less manly! There’s nothing wrong at all about being more cultured and well dressed!”

Bruce groaned. “Tony, he’s going to eat you,” he warned and Tony turned to throw a look over his shoulder.

“Oh come on, Brucie,” He started to turn back to the others. “Nothing wrong with being a softer, more emotional and gentle guy-“ SMACK!

“TONY!” Pepper cried and Stiles and Aiden both jumped so hard they nearly fell over when Tony stumbled back, hitting the island to catch himself. He stood straight and gaped, hand over his bloody nose as he stared in shock.

Danny just shook out his fist, cheeks flushed with anger and a slight amount of smugness. “Did that feel ‘gentle’, asshole?” he asked, sliding back into his seat as if he hadn’t just punched someone in the face.

Stiles couldn’t help it. He burst into giggles, slapping a hand over his mouth as he struggled to not slip out of his seat. “Oh God, that was AMAZING!” he praised, then looked up to see Phil clearly biting back his own laughter. Pepper looked shocked still, as did Bruce, but Aiden just raised an eyebrow at Danny, who looked like nothing had happened.

“I’m really glad we didn’t kill you, Danny,” he said, then turned a bright smile to Tony. “Talk shit about Ethan again, I dare you.”

“What the hell is going on in here?!” Everybody turned to see Barton, Rogers, and Romanov bringing in the others. Lydia put her hands on her hips and glared at Aiden. “Aiden, did you hit him?!” she demanded.

Bruce chuckled, looking at Tony’s nose as Tony kept wiping at his nose with a cloth from beneath the sink. “No, that was all Mr. Mahealani,” he said, glancing over at the three sitting at the bar. 

Most of them looked shocked, Ethan looked worried as he hurried over and slid up beside Danny, but Jackson just smirked. “You made a gay joke, huh?” he asked, tossing Danny a knowing look.

Allison turned to Danny. “Danny, you _hit him_?!” she asked, sounding shocked.

Stiles cackled. “Dude, you didn’t go to our middle school. Danny used to kick people’s asses when he first came out and they said shit to him.”

Jackson nodded. “Oh yeah, I was worried I’d have to defend my best friend against homophobes, but instead I just had to help him hide so a teacher didn’t suspend him. He broke Greenberg’s jaw in eighth grade,” he said, and Stiles nodded.

“I remember that!”

Lydia just frowned. “I don’t remember any of that. Wow. Danny, you seem so non-violent!”

Danny rolled his eyes. “Ninth grade I made first string goalie on the varsity team, nobody was going to talk smack to one of the biggest jocks in the school, now were they? You didn’t hang out with us in middle school, so I’m not surprised.” He nodded at Jackson. “Now that you’re gone, I’m pretty much their God,” he said with a smirk. “Even if Scott’s the captain, they all think he’s weird.”

Stiles sighed and raised a hand. “That’s mostly my fault,” he admitted and Jackson rolled his eyes.

“Of course it is.”

Ethan frowned and turned an angry look at Stark. “Wait, what were you saying about me?” he asked, tucking himself into Danny’s side.

Stark grumbled. “I was trying to figure out which one of you he was.” He pointed at Aiden. “And apparently suggesting that the gay one would have better tastes is offensive-“

“It is,” Bruce said, poking his nose a bit harder. “Nothing seems broken,” he said, then rolled his eyes. “Not like you wouldn’t deserve it if it was.”

Tony scoffed. “Whatever, over now. Let’s go start working!” He hesitated and shot Danny a look. “Not gonna hit me again, are you?”

Danny raised an eyebrow. “Not gonna insult my boyfriend again, are you?” he countered and Tony laughed.

“Nah, I think I learned my lesson there, Big Guy.”

Danny smiled smugly, then nodded. “We’re good then.” He squeezed Ethan’s hand and kissed the side of his head before sliding away from him and following Stark. “Oh yeah, by the way? Football is a joke, Lacrosse is a real man’s sport,” he said, winking at Stark as he passed him on the way out the door.

Stiles just grinned. “Well that was eventful!” he said, looking over at Phil. “So hey, anything for us to do today? Fair warning, if you don’t put a leash on some of them, they’ll wander off,” he teased and Isaac and Scott both gave him annoyed looks.

Phil hummed and glanced at Pepper. “Any thoughts?”

Allison actually stepped up, offering her sweetest smile. “Actually, could I make a request?” she asked, twirling a piece of hair as she faced Phil. “You know that really cool archery lane in the gym yesterday?” she started, and Phil smiled politely.

“What do you say, Clint? Feel like sharing your range?” he asked, and Clint beamed.

“Hell yeah!” He raised a hand towards Allison, which she awkwardly high-fived, looking a bit unsure. “Nobody else uses a bow, I never have an archery buddy.”

Isaac flinched. “Anybody here a knife expert that wants a knife buddy, too, when she’s done with the archery?” he asked and Allison rolled her eyes.

“Come on, that was _one time_ -“

“More like thirty,” he countered. “Let’s stab you twenty or thirty times and see if you forget it any time soon.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Dude, let it go,” he said.

Clint just grinned. “You throw knives?” he asked, and Allison nodded.

“I’m not as good as my dad, but yeah, why?” she asked, putting her hands in her pockets.

Clint hooked his arm through hers. “Skip breakfast, let’s go target practice!” he said excitedly, tugging Allison along with him out of the kitchen.

Stiles looked around at the rest – Lydia, Scott, Isaac, Ethan, Aiden, Jackson, and Derek – and then back to Phil. “Still a lot of us. Any more delegating?”

Bruce finished cleaning up and turned around. “Ms. Martin, Pepper said you like physics, right?” he asked, and she perked up, looking almost bashfully eager. He offered a small smile. “You could come look at some of my work. If you’re not comfortable, that’s fine,” he backtracked quickly, but Lydia scoffed.

“Please, I’ve read all about you, I’m not a threat so I have no reason to worry about your ‘friend’ showing up,” she said, stalking over to wait eagerly by the door. “No way in hell am I turning down a chance to go into the lab of the leading nuclear physicist in the world.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow, but shrugged. “As long as you’re sure-“

“I am, let’s go, buddy,” she said, tugging him along by his hand when he got close enough to her. 

Phil and Pepper shared a look and Phil tilted his head. “That one is going to either take over the world or take all our jobs one day,” Pepper said, and Phil muffled his snort with his coffee cup.

Stiles sighed, flopping across the counter. “I used to dream about being her house husband who cooked and cleaned and took care of our beautiful freckled, redheaded children while she was out curing cancer and ruling small nations.” He shook his head with a dramatically forlorn look. “None of my future dreams will ever compare to that.”

Aiden snorted. “Like you had a chance to begin with.”

Stiles huffed. “Hey, before I ran Jackson over, she and I were really getting somewhere!” he said, then held up a hand to the startled look on Pepper’s face. “Long story, but no, I didn’t attempt vehicular homicide. I was saving his life… as weird as that sounds.”

Jackson huffed. “Oh you sure had a chance. In your dreams, Geek.” He shot Aiden a look. “Although, clearly her tastes have gone downhill since me.” Aiden growled and Jackson winked smugly.

Ethan put a hand on Aiden’s chest and flapped a hand at Jackson. “Please, you were holding her back from being who she really is,” he said to Jackson, “And you are just a plaything for her,” he said to his brother. Aiden gave him a betrayed look and Ethan crossed his arms. “Oh please, it’s like Stiles said, she’s going to be a powerful, busy woman someday. You sure as hell won’t be a house husband, therefore you’re just her piece of ass on the side for the moment to tide her over until she is rich and powerful and famous and has a kept man to do all the stuff Stiles said.”

Aiden opened his mouth, but then deflated. “Yeah, okay, it’s true.” He smirked. “I’m sure as hell not complaining though.”

Ethan mimed gagging. “Ew,” he said, then slid off the stool he’d taken when Danny left. “Alright, is there something I can go do?” He asked Phil.

Phil hummed and stood. “Well, honestly there’s a lot to do in the tower. I can’t let you leave, but if you want, there are multiple lounges with televisions. You can access pretty much any movie or tv show or video game through JARVIS.”

Stiles perked up suddenly, looking at his phone. “Oh hey, the Mets play at noon today! Scott, wanna watch the game with me?” he asked.

Scott hesitated. “Actually, I was gonna see if we could go use the gym,” he said, and Aiden nodded.

“Getting our butts kicked by humans was embarrassing,” he said.

Phil tapped on the counter in front of Stiles. “Don’t worry, Steve always watches baseball games. You can watch with him.” He looked around. “So, is that everybody dealt with?” he asked. “Ethan watching TV, Stiles watching baseball, everybody else in the gym?”

Derek cleared his throat softly, reminding them he was still skulking around. “Any chance I can just go find a place and nobody bother me? Or am I going to be guarded?” he asked, looking grumpier than usual.

Phil shook his head. “You’re all free to roam, but there just isn’t much else to do. If you want to find somewhere quiet to gather your thoughts, that’s perfectly fine. JARVIS is watching you all anyhow, so it’s not like you’re unguarded. Just don’t try to leave. I understand you’re not a child and you have your own home to go back to, but you’re still part of this situation so you have to stay here.”

Derek grunted. “Fine,” he said turning to stalk out again. Phil just tossed Pepper a smile and then gestured for the boys to follow him so he could show them where to go.

~

Stiles had his head on Scott’s lap and his feet in Isaac’s as they watched the news absently. Phil was fielding calls from Stiles’s dad, Scott’s mom, and Allison’s dad on three separate phones from his spot sitting at Stark’s bar, nursing a drink that Stiles was surprised to see him with. Phil hadn’t had a single drink since Stiles had been there. Clearly the stress of a bunch of teenagers was getting to him. He was distracted from watching his uncle by Jackson groaning from his spot on the other couch across from them. “Ew, not again.”

Stiles tipped his head back, looking upside down at Jackson. “Ew what?” he asked absently.

Jackson rolled his eyes and gestured towards the large wall of windows beyond the TV. Aiden groaned and Stiles sat up some to see above the only to grin when he saw what they were ‘ew’ing over. Danny and Ethan were standing at the window, snuggled together with Danny’s arms around Ethan from behind, heads resting against each other as they looked out at the view together, occasionally nuzzling into each. Stiles rolled his eyes. “Hey, don’t be assholes, they’re cute,” he said and Aiden mimed gagging.

“It’s disgusting. Little brothers should never have boyfriends,” he stressed.

Jackson just scoffed. “I don’t care who Danny’s screwing, I just don’t wanna see all that sappy crap.”

Scott hummed and tilted his head. “I think it’s cute,” he said with a dopey little smile. “Danny deserves a good boyfriend.”

Stiles snickered. “That’s for damn sure. His exes sucked. Trevor was a hardcore bastard and Daren before him was a dick.”

“Wow are you actually talking about me now?” Scott and Isaac both turned around and Stiles sat up enough to see Derek coming in with a book in his hand, looking suspicious.

“I didn’t say Derek, I said Daren. So unless you were a jackass who dated Danny in ninth grade, this doesn’t concern you,” Stiles said, laying back on Scott’s lap. 

Isaac frowned. “I wasn’t on the team then, and there was the werewolf thing, so I don’t remember Danny’s exes,” he said and Scott, Stiles, and Jackson all made identical faces of disgust.

Derek raised an eyebrow. “The gay kid’s teammates know about his relationships? Wow, high school changed a lot very fast between me and you guys,” he said, going over to sit near Jackson, since it was the nearest open seat. 

Jackson growled slightly. “Daren was an asshole. He was Danny’s first real boyfriend and he kept trying to change Danny. Kept telling him he was ‘too straight’ and stuff and it made Danny really insecure and stuff. We may not have had much to do with each other since I left, but especially before high school, Danny was like my brother – kinda like dumb and dumber over there – “ he said, gesturing to Stiles and Scott. “So it really pissed me off to see him upset.”

Stiles whistled. “I’d say so. When you were the kanima you were totally targeting Trevor at the Jungle that night. Scott and I worked that one out later,” he said and Scott nodded.

Aiden and Isaac exchanged looks, but didn’t speak, Derek rolled his eyes. “Just ask them what Trevor did. Don’t do that ‘wanna know but won’t say it’ stuff,” he said and Stiles rolled his eyes but sat up, swinging his feet to the ground as he faced Isaac.

“Okay so as hot as he is, and as much as he likes to go party and stuff, Danny isn’t really much of a dater for a teenager. He’s got a big heart so when he dates somebody he’s sorta all in, right?” Isaac nodded. “Well, Trevor-“

“The bastard,” Scott offered, and Stiles nodded.

“Trevor broke his heart. He and Danny were together for a year and Danny really loved him and he made Danny all these promises and never kept them, and Danny knew he was kind of unreliable, but he loved him so he accepted it. And not even Jackson thought it was more than Trevor being kind of a shitty boyfriend, and he knows way more about Danny than we did then, but basically, on their _one year anniversary_ -“

“Listen to this shit,” Jackson muttered to Derek and Aiden, and Stiles continued.

“He was supposed to be cooking dinner for Danny at his house since his parents were gone for the weekend and it was supposed to be a really romantic date night anniversary thing, but because he always forgot to keep his promises, he forgot Danny was coming over and when Danny got there-“

Jackson took over. “That rat bastard was screwing another guy!” he said and Isaac raised an eyebrow and Aiden whistled low. “Danny walked in thinking he was in for a nice anniversary dinner and found his boyfriend cheating on him and I swear to God, if I had been a werewolf already I’d have probably killed him,” he said and Stiles nodded.

“Dude, I didn’t hear the whole story until later cause we had a really fucked up thing going already, what with the whole ‘Derek biting people and hunters coming’ thing,” he said for Aiden’s benefit, “But holy crap, when we heard about that one it was after the kanima thing and we totally realized that’s why, a few weeks after he cheated on Danny, the kanima totally went after Trevor,” Stiles finished and Scott nodded.

Aiden gave a guilty little grin. “Man, his taste in guys sucks, seeing as, to start with, Ethan was gonna get close to him so we could kill him easier if we had to,” he said and Jackson’s head snatched around.

“I missed that little bit of information,” he growled, gritting his teeth. “ _What_?!”

Derek nodded. “That’s why Aiden started seeing Lydia and Ethan started seeing Danny. They knew they would probably have to kill one of them.”

Aiden shrugged. “Well, to be totally real with you guys, when Ethan started growing a conscience after hanging out with Danny, I was totally gonna kill Danny myself since Ethan could’ve got in big trouble for starting to have doubts. But then, you know, Ethan made it clear he’d fight me over Danny so I was like ‘well shit, we better just swap sides’.” He grinned deviously. “I was totally on board for killing you guys, I don’t have a conscience like Ethan. I mean, I wouldn’t have liked it, I’m not actually evil or anything, but Ethan’s the one whose always had a bigger heart.”

Scott grinned. “It’s just exposure to Danny. He makes everybody want to be a better person.”

Stiles smirked. “Except me. I whored Derek out to get Danny’s help once. It was great,” he said and Derek grumbled under his breath. “It’s funny though, Danny turning into a conscience-growing werewolf whisperer.”

Derek shrugged. “It’s probably just because Ethan found his mate. It makes you become a better person usually.”

Aiden tilted his head to look at Derek. “You really think Danny’s his mate?” he asked, and Derek nodded. “Damn.” He made an appraising face, glancing over at the two on the other side of the room. “Huh, might be. Didn’t really expect that to happen, though.”

Scott frowned. “Wait, what’s a mate?”

Derek nodded at Danny and Ethan. “Your mate. Werewolves have mates sometimes. It’s like the magical equivalent of a soul mate or whatever. My parents were mates. It makes a werewolf have a stronger sense of right and wrong, a stronger urge to protect their pack mates, and it generally all around makes them a better person. It’s not that common.”

Aiden nodded. “Our parents were mates, I heard, but they got killed by hunters before me and Ethan can remember. They weren’t part of the pack me and Ethan were from, though. Packs take in orphans sometimes, but usually they don’t end up like me and Ethan did.”

Derek raised an eyebrow. “End up how?”

Scott gave Aiden a sympathetic look when he saw a darkness pass over his face. “Ethan told me and Stiles you were like… the werewolf equivalent of what omegas are in a real wolf pack.”

Aiden nodded, looking down at his jacket sleeves. “Yeah. For like twelve years from our parents dying until Deucalion offered us a space, we were just… like slaves kinda. We had to do anything they told us to. They’d beat us and stuff even when we were good. It was- it sucked,” he said tersely. “And they’d hurt Ethan if I was bad,” he said in a softer voice. “He’s only ten minutes younger, and he was a little smaller than me when we were little kids, but they would hurt him to punish me because at first I defended him since I was bigger, but later on I stopped cause it was just worse for both of us if one of us fought back.”

“You kids really have had it rough, huh?” They all startled, looking back around behind the couch Stiles’s head to see Phil and Dr. Banner standing there, both with sad looks on their faces.

Stiles shrugged. “Welcome to Beacon Hills lifestyle?” he offered and Bruce just shook his head, eyes looking even sadder than they had moments before.

~

Stiles and Danny were in the kitchen late into the night, long after many of the others had gone to bed, since they had been helping Stark and he’d given them a short break. Neither were really talking, since they were both tired. Nursing a cup of coffee, Danny looked half-asleep while Stiles stared at the speckled counter just beside Danny’s elbow from his seat on the barstool across from Danny’s leaning stance on the other side. Stiles was still staring into space when soft footsteps caught their attention. Stiles looked up and saw Ethan and smiled, only for his smile to slip off his face when Derek came through the doorway just behind Ethan. “What do you want?” Stiles asked gruffly.

Ethan raised an eyebrow. “Excuse you,” he said, then circled around to Danny’s side, slotting into the space under Danny’s arm as if it was where he belonged. “I can come check on Danny if I want to.”

Danny saw Stiles roll his eyes and he nudged Ethan’s hoodie-covered hip softly. “He probably meant that for Derek.”

Derek just rolled his eyes, and then stopped at the end of the bar, hands on the counter. “Stiles, can we talk?”

Stiles raised an eyebrow, putting down his cup of coffee. “Alright, what’s up?” he asked, and Derek narrowed his eyes slightly.

“Maybe not here?” he suggested.

Stiles scoffed. “Uh… how about no?” He looked down at his coffee. “I have nothing to say to you that can’t be said in front of Danny and Ethan.”

Derek rolled his eyes in frustration. “Stiles, don’t be like this. We need to talk-“

“I don’t NEED a damn thing from you, Derek!” Stiles snapped. “Let me make this as clear as I possibly can, _you left_! Need it in Spanish?!” he asked, flailing a hand. 

Derek growled. “Stiles-“

“No!” Stiles stood up and snatched up his coffee cup, turning for the door. “I have nothing to say to you-“

“Well maybe I do-“

Stiles spun around so fast his coffee sloshed out on the floor. “If you wanted to say something, I would not have woke up alone and found out only two days later that you had left town!” He laughed scathingly. “You didn’t just sneak out in while I was asleep, Derek, you freaking skipped _town_!” He shook his head, a dark look in his eyes. “There can’t possibly be a single thing you have to say to me after that,” he said, turning on his heel and leaving without another word.

The silence left hanging in Stiles’s wake was broken by Ethan slapping a hand over his mouth. Danny fixed Derek with a glare. “You did not.” He eyed Derek and grumbled. “Oh my God, you _did_?!”

Ethan whistled. “Wow, that’s a total dick move.”

“Guys like you are assholes,” Danny said firmly, turning to put his own mug in the sink. “I’ve got to go back, but really,” he stopped beside Derek on his way out. “Stay away from Stiles,” he said seriously, leaving Derek standing with Ethan’s judgmental gaze.

**Author's Note:**

> DUM DUM DUUUUUM! More tomorrow!


End file.
